The present invention relates to tin salts of heterocyclic hydroxamic acids which are active as fungicides.
Various organo-tin compounds have been disclosed as having biocidal activities. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,657,451; 3,906,103; 3,987,191; and 4,224,338.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,533,993 discloses organo-tin derivatives of 2-mercaptopyridine-1-oxide of the formula: ##STR3## wherein R, R', and R" are independently selected alkyl and preferably lower alkyl, i.e., alkyl having 1-4 carbon atoms; and aryl having 6-10 carbon atoms, preferably phenyl; n and m independently are 0-1 and r is 1-2, with the proviso that n plus m plus r is three, which are useful as heat stabilizers for vinyl chloride resins.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,327,089 discloses certain O-(N-alkoxy-pyridyl) phosphorus esters and thio esters as being insecticidal and acaricidal.